


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by StoriesOfAFrenchPrincess



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Roleplay, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfAFrenchPrincess/pseuds/StoriesOfAFrenchPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has a sexy surprise for Simon. But it isn't enough !</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

Inspired by this interview:  
EW : You show a lot of skin in this movie (Magic Mike). What did you signifiant other think of that ?  
Matt : Simon was totally cool with it. He's totally supportive of me as an artist. He's like "Go do your thing, and let me know how it goes when you get back home."  
In addition, some photos to picture the situation : http://fr.web.img5.acsta.net/r_640_600/b_1_d6d6d6/medias/nmedia/18/90/17/50/20140228.jpg http://magicmikemovie.tumblr.com/post/36400551683/ken-c-claudette-barius

\-----------------------------

Matt looked at his watch : 8.30 pm. But Simon was still not there. Though the older man told him he didn't have any professional priorities tonight, Matt was a little nervous. "He's late, something unexpected must have cropped up", he thought. To drive this foolish idea from his mind, he decided to read his text messages. 

He had fixed a date with Simon in front of the 4-star hotel "The 3 Suns" ( this hotel doesn't exist, or maybe, I don't know ^^). It's a charming and renowned place where the two men met themselves again. They really liked this hotel: meals of the restaurant were divine and the suites were always richly equipped. But above all, they had the opportunity to leave their fathers roles and to become intimate lovers again.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the hand on his shoulder. He heard a breath behind his ear and a familiar voice saying : " I've got 3 hypothesis which come to my mind when I look at your outfit. Firstly, the weather forecasts announced heavy rains. Obviously they were innacurate ! Secondly, you have been bothered by paparazzi or as I like to call them "the bunch of vultures". So you hope to be unnoticed thanks to what you're wearing. Thirdly, you have left the acting profession to become a private detective. So, which is the right answer ?" He was there, laughing and kissing softly Matt's chick. He almost made him blush, but he wanted to be in control of the situation.

" Woo, Mr Halls. They told me about your sense of humor and you being an handsome man. But I find you a little too forward. Do I need to remind you about the no touching rule ?", he replied to Simon with a wicked smile. 

It was quite funny to see the expression on the publicist face. He clearly didn't know what his partner was talking about. Matt took pity of him and told him in a teasing voice: "My agency phoned me. They told me you were looking for a stripper to have a good time, if you know what I mean. And I volunteered, because I'm such a goodboy ! "

Then, Matt looked at Simon with an innocent smile. But the older man responded to him with a smirk on his face, it made Matt shiver.

" I..We...Maybe we should go inside. Therefore we could continue this discussion in your room, Matt suggered to him.

" I have a better idea ! said Simon with some self-confidence. You seem to be a very beautiful creature and it would be a disgrace to not invite you to eat. Take my arm and I will guide you to the restaurant."

" I didn't know clients could act as wonderful gentlemen ! I accept your proposition with pleasure, Mr Halls.

" My little finger tells me that I'm going to spend an excellent evening with you ."

Matt noticed the double-meaning of the sentence but he didn't respond to him. Instead he turned to him and gave him a saucy smile. He was still quite amazed about how his partner handled the situation with such easiness. Who knows, maybe he could have been an actor in another life. After all, he was his smarter half !

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon !  
> First work in English for a french girl (hope there are no mistakes).
> 
> It's been a very long time since I post my first fic.  
> Consider that as an apology and a Christmas gift !  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone :)
> 
> Also don't hesitate to post Matt/Simon prompts. Any suggestion is welcome.


End file.
